Kary's Tower
Kary's tower is the second tower protecting the Tower of Johnathon It is a fire-based dungeon, with many fiends. The landscape looks like broken red rock path floating over a sea of lava. Mini-battle #1 This imp is used as a delivery service for Karnak. As such, he is carrying the Betrayal Sword, which Karnak was planning on using on Kary. He also has 17 levels in Ranger, to make him tougher. Imp Size/Type: Tiny Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 3d8+17d10+80 (187 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 50 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 21 (+2 size, +4 Dex, +5 natural), touch 16, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +20/+12 Attack: Sting +24 melee (1d4 plus poison) Full Attack: Betrayal Sword (“Silver” Longsword) +37/+32/+28/+22: 1d4+15 (Evil Outsider dread (+4, +4d6, Fort DC 27 or death on crit), Fleshgrinding (grinds for 5 rounds, Str DC 20 to remove) and Sting +26 melee (1d6 plus poison) Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Poison, spell-like abilities, Spells (Ranger 17), Favored Enemy (+2 Elves, +2 Dwarves, +6 Undead, +4 Good Outsiders) Special Qualities: Alternate form, damage reduction 5/good or silver, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, immunity to poison, resistance to fire 5, Evasion, Camouflage, Hide in Plain Sight, Saves: Fort +17, Ref +17, Will +14 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 18, Con 18, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 14 Skills: Concentration +27, Diplomacy +25, Hide +35, Listen +25, Move Silently +27, Spot +25 Feats: Dodge, Weapon Finesse, Track %, Two-weapon Fighting %, Endurance %, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting %, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting %, Improved Initiative, Combat Reflexes, Combat Expertise, Flyby Attack, Improved Natural Attack (Sting) Alignment: Lawful Evil Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 17, initial damage 1d4 Dex, secondary damage 2d4 Dex. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—detect good, detect magic, invisibility (self only); 1/day—suggestion (DC 15). Caster level 6th. The save DC is Charisma-based. Once per week an imp can use commune to ask six questions. The ability otherwise works as the spell (caster level 12th). Alternate Form (Su): An imp can assume other forms at will as a standard action. This ability functions as a polymorph spell cast on itself (caster level 12th), except that an imp does not regain hit points for changing form, and an individual imp can assume only one or two forms no larger than Medium. Common forms include monstrous spider, raven, rat, and boar. An imp can assume another form at will as a standard action. Each imp can assume one or two forms from the following list: Small or Medium monstrous spider, raven, rat, and boar. *''Betrayal Sword'' +25 "Silver" Longsword: 1d8+15 :Enhancements: Evil Outsider Dread (+4, +4d6, Fort DC 27 or death on crit), Fleshgrinding (grinds for 5 rounds, Str DC 20 to remove), Masterslaying (Key is Kary's Belt). =Boss #1: Karnak= Mini-battle #2 The Eternal Juggernaut was mainly used as a skill check challenge rather than a battle. It requires the use of Disable Device. Eternal Juggernaut Adamantine Golem Size/Type: Gargantuan Construct Hit Dice: 100d10+40 (1040 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 20 ft. (can’t run) Armor Class: 40 (–4 size, +4 dex, +40 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 40 Base Attack/Grapple: +75/+68 Attack: Slam +101 (6d10+30) melee Full Attack: 2 slams +101 (6d10+30) melee Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Teleport, Special Qualities: Construct traits, magic immunity, DR 20/epic and adamantine, Eternal Chase Saves: Fort +46, Ref +50, Will +47 Abilities: Str 70, Dex 18, Con –, Int –, Wis 12, Cha 1 Skills: Jump +14 Feats: --- Alignment: Neutral An adamantine golem cannot speak or make any vocal noise, nor does it have any distinguishable odor. An adamantine golem’s natural weapons are treated as epic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Magic Immunity (Ex): An adamantine golem is immune to all magical and supernatural effects. Teleport (Ex): Once prey has been found, an Eternal Juggernaut doesn't stop. It has the ability to appear beside its target as a free action once per round. Eternal Chase: An Eternal Juggernaut doesn't stop following its target for anything. When dropped to below 0 hp, it shuts off. However, if not disabled (by Disable Device skill, DC 55 (including 1 round)) within 1 round, it will recover all its HP. =Boss #2: Eliwood= Mini-battle #3 This battle is a spiked pit trap...with a twist. Spiked Pit “Trap” As you continue, you see that there is a large pit in the way. Looking into it, you see that the bottom appears spiked. Damage: 10d4 if falling. If you try to leap/fly/etc. Over the pit, the pit seems to create a type of snapping Jaws with you in the middle. Deals 10d4 plus Reflex DC 62 (partial and not pinned) If not made, roll 3 attack rolls (+105 bonus), + 245 damage x # of hits (each) (crits 18-20). Grapple check (+131) or pinned. Conjuration spells of under 10th level are unable to cure the damage of the attack rolls. =Boss #3 Ragnaros= Mini-Battle #4 From Ragnaros's cavern, appear three dog-like lava creatures. Earth's Fissure: Phaethon x3 Size/Type: Gargantuan Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar, Fire) Hit Dice: 62d8+806 (1,362 hp) Initiative: +15 (+7 Dex, +8 Superior Initiative) Speed: 120 ft., burrow 120 ft. Armor Class: 47 (–4 size, +7 Dex, +34 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 40 Base Attack/Grapple: +62/+98 Attack: pseudopod slam +85 (4d8+24, 19-20 plus fire damage) melee Full Attack: 8 pseudopod slams +85 (4d8+24, 19-20 plus fire damage) melee Space/Reach: 20 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Fiery touch, fiery overrun, spell-like abilities, improved grab, swallow whole, summon elder fire elemental Special Qualities: Abomination traits, immunity to fire, vulnerability to cold, oozelike immunities, regeneration 25, fast healing 25, SR 46, DR 15/epic lawful and epic Saves: Fort +48, Ref +42, Will +43 Abilities: Str 58, Dex 25, Con 36, Int 8, Wis 18, Cha 39 Skills: Climb +89, Craft (metalworking, stoneworking) +29, Hide +12, Jump +69, Knowledge (geography) +64, Listen +71, Move Silently +72, Search +64, Spot +71 Feats: Alertness, Cleave, Great Cleave, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Improved Sunder, Weapon Focus (slam), Blinding Speed (x2), Epic Toughness (x3), Epic Weapon Focus (slam), Epic Will, Superior Initiative, Improved Critical (slam), Overwhelming Critical (slam), Devastating Critical (slam, DC 65) Alignment: Chaotic Evil A phaethon’s natural weapons are treated as epic and evil for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Fiery Touch (Ex): Touching or being touched by a phaethon deals 2d6 points of fire damage. Fiery Overrun (Ex): A foe who is successfully overrun by a phaethon is treated as if swallowed whole. Improved Grab (Ex): If the phaethon hits with a pseudopod, it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Phaethons can use improved grab on a Huge or smaller creature. The phaethon has the option to conduct the grapple normally, simply maintaining a pseudopod hold, or attempting to absorb the opponent by swallowing the foe whole. Each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals the damage listed for the pseudopod. Swallow Whole (Ex): The phaethon can absorb opponents it holds with a second successful grapple check after a grab. The opponent must be Huge or smaller. Absorbed creatures take 20d6 points of fire damage and 10d6 points of bludgeoning damage each round they remain inside a phaethon. Victims must make a successful grapple check to “swim” free of the living magma of the phaethon. Spell-Like abilities: At will—fireball, fire storm, delayed blast fireball, flame strike, wall of fire; 1/day—scrying. Caster level 34th; save DC 24 + spell level. Summon Elder Fire Elemental (Sp): Phaethons can summon up to ten elder fire elementals per day. Abomination Traits: Immune to polymorphing, petrification, and other form-altering attacks; not subject to Energy Drain, ability drain, ability damage, or death from massive damage; immune to mind-affecting effects; fire resistance 20; cold resistance 20; nondetection; true seeing at will; blindsight 500 ft.; telepathy out to 1,000 ft. Oozelike Immunities (Ex): Immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, polymorphing, and mind-influencing effects; not subject to critical hits or flanking; blind. Regeneration (Ex): Phaethons take normal damage from lawful weapons and cold-forged weapons, and double damage from cold or ice weapons. =Final Boss: Kary= Category:Dungeons and Dragons